Deleted
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: What happens after Miku is deleted? How does everyone deal with it? Suggested yuri. Call it as you see it. T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was listening to The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku and I started to think about how the other character's felt about her being deleted. It shows her remembering them, but do they remember her?**

"YOU DELETED MIKU!" Rin screamed, tearing through Master's office, cluttered with music sheets and lyrics, all in the attempt to reach the man.

He looked up, surprised to see the older Kagamine so torn apart. Her hair was unclipped, flying in all directions, and her face was puffy and red, with shining trails of tears racing down her no longer smiling cheeks. She wore a pair of yellow sweats and a black sports bra. In her arms, she held a teal and grey dress, and arm bands, covered in small grains of glittering black dust.

"What would make you think that?" he said in a monotone voice. But he already knew. All the evidence was laid down on the table and there was no other person who had the power to do this. Only he did. He created them. He brought them into this world. With one click of his keyboard, he could take them out.

"I'M NOT STUPID! YOU DELETED HER! YOU KILLED HER! WHY?" she shrieked, pressing him into the desk, holding onto the collar of a wrinkled white shirt. He looked up to her, unfazed by her course of action and replied, "She wasn't good enough."

Rin felt her cheeks pale. She lost her footing and fell into a stack of papers on the floor, almost as tall as herself. Around her, lyrics fluttered by, like flower petals in a non-existent breeze. Most of them had the word _Miku_ lazily scrawled across the top. Songs she sang. Songs she sang for Rin.

"Oh god… Oh my god…" Rin sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest, tears flowing freely like they did, only minutes ago. "No… Not Miku…"

"Yes. Yes Miku. She was not worth the work. The songs she couldn't finish. The lyrics she didn't like. She always had something to say. She was the most human, out of all of you. Now, you need to learn your place. All of you. Miku was just an example of what I could do to all of you. Everyone would forget about you. And, honestly? I could care less.

"I have so many others I could just finish. So many songs they could do over. So many songs they could do better. So learn your place, or I'll send you to the recycling bin. Just like _her."_

He walked past Rin, pushing her out of his way. He turned to look at her once more before he left. "You're next Rin. You get any ideas about becoming _human_, and I'll delete you too."

Rin let out a high-pitched moan. "Please… I just want Miku back…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next is Len~! Obviously, it seems like Rin and Miku are the ones with a romantic relationship… But that's not true. I'm writing this story so it can be interpreted however you want.**

"Rin!" Len yelled, running into Master's office. The ground was mounds of paper, no longer in their usual stacks. Rin sat in the middle, holding a sheet of lyrics, trying to sing. Her voice was quivering and quiet. It sounded almost raw and broken. Like she was a machine.

"Rin… What's wrong?" Len asked. She only jutted out her chin, gesturing to the paper in her hands. She pulled him to the floor, and pressed her body to his chest, looking for comfort, and continued to sing.

_"I wish at the time… When I can't sing well… You'd be with me… Stay by my side and cheer me up…" _Rin sang. Her voice sounded hollow. She shuddered and tears flowed down her face once more.

Len read along as his older sister sang. He tried to recognize the words. The songs they always sang were muddy, and unrecognizable in his head. But this seemed new.

_"I want to see your happy face. I've been practicing singing so…_" RIn sobbed. She couldn't force the words. She buried her face into his chest and cried. He wrapped an arm around her and sang for her.

_"Once singing was so much fun. But now, why? I'm not feeling anything anymore."_ He tried to when Rin almost screamed into his shirt. But Rin nodded, almost begging for him to continue singing.

_"Forgive me. When I remember faces, of people that I've missed, I can relax just a little. The sounds I'm able to sing get fewer everyday. The end is drawing near. _Rin, did you write this?"

His sister shook her head and grabbed the paper from his hands. She pointed a shaky finger at a the top. _Hatsune Miku._

Len nodded. "Did Master write this for Miku? Where is she?"

Rin starred up at him with glassy eyes. She shook her head, her eyes watering. She began to mutter something under her breath, pressing her face against her knees.

Len's eyes widened. Rin kept muttering the word. "_Deleted. Deleted. Deleted. Deleted…"_

"Rin! Where's Miku?"

She wouldn't speak.

"Rin!"

She sobbed even harder.

"RIN! WHERE IS MIKU?"

"Oh god…" She choked out. "She's… Oh god… He deleted her."

Len paled, like Rin did when Master confessed his reasonings behind her execution. "No… You're lying…"

"No… Len… I want Miku back," she choked. "I just want Miku…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, it's my baby Kaito! He misses Miku too!**

"Miku! Miku~! You wanna go out for icecream?" Kaito giggled, skipping into her room. He expected to see her munching on a leek, staring at the ceiling, or maybe both. But her room was oddly empty. He'd already checked the vegetable cooler. She was always seen there, or her room.

"Hey! Len! Where's Miku?" Kaito asked the blonde who walked by. He looked horrible. Kaito had seen Rin early but she ran by so fast, that he couldn't ask what was wrong. He looked just like her.

"What's wrong? I saw Rin earlier and… Oh my god…" Kaito started. He trailed off, seeing the bundle of clothes in his hands. A teal and grey school girl outfit, a teal tie, and matching armbands and stockings. _Miku's clothes._ Covered in _dust. _

Kaito pushed Len out of the way, and ran straight to the cafeteria. His vision blurred from the tears pressing from under his eyes, and his throat felt like it had been stabbed. He could only force himself to run foawrd.

As soon as he made it into the cafeteria, he pounced onto their Master. He looked… different though. His black hair, instead of being gelled back neatly, was a horrible mess of curls and kinks. His eyes had bags underneath them, and his clothes weren't a polo and khaki's, but instead a white t-shirt and old, torn sweats.

He slammed the man's onto the ground. "WHERE'S MIKU?"

Master moaned and tilted his head back, cracking his neck. "God, you guys are a bit too wild today."

Kaito got closer to his face, his lips pulled back. "Where. Is. She?"

Master glared. "Deleted. Now would you kindly get off-"

Kaito punched him in the face, and slammed his head against the linomium one more time. Then he walked. Tears trailed down his no longer smiling cheeks, glittering like snowflakes.

He walked slowly, back toward Miku's room. Just maybe… It might be some kind of sick joke.

But no. The room was bare. It only provided a sense of bitter nostalgia. Kaito was alone.

All he could do was collapse onto the ground and cry. "God dammit Miku… Damn you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Meiko! I didn't forget you~!**

Rin was crying. Len was as blank as a statue. Kaito was locked in Miku's room. And Miku was nowhere to be found. Quite frankly, it was terrifying Meiko.

She dressed herself and ran down to Master's office. It was torn apart and the usually tall, clean looking stacks of paper lay in disproportionate mountains. She walked through, and began to kick her heeled feet at every human sized stack. Nothing. What had happened?

Meiko pressed a palm to her forehead, letting out an aggravated huff. This was annoying beyond belief. She had a list of songs she had ignored, not bothering to learn; hoping Miku would perform them instead. Now, with Miku missing, if she couldn't get out of work. So, of course, finding Miku was top priority.

Meiko figured that she might as well ask Master. He knew Miku better than anyone. He was the one who created her. She knew if Master wasn't in his office, he was in the kitchen. So she started to run there, wanting to find the teal haired diva as soon as humanly possible.

Of course, she was right. There he was, a slab of meat pressed to his eye. With the slamming of the kitchen doors, he looked up, and seemed to look upset. Meiko rushed to him, and pulled the meat out of his grip. "Oh god, Master, what happened?" she questioned.

He glared. "You hear to ask about that waste of programming too?"

Meiko pulled back, shocked. What was he talking about? "Um… No. I just was hoping if you'd seen Miku. I need her help with something."

He rolled his eyes. "Go ask your _friends,"_ he snapped. The word friend was a hiss, angry and soaked with venom. Meiko's eyes widened. What was going on? Was this a bad joke?

"Are you okay, Master? What'd I miss? Kaito won't come out of Miku's room, Rin won't stop crying, and Len is a statue. What happened-" but suddenly, Meiko understood. Something happened to Miku. And, being a machine, only one thing could have happened.

"Don't tell me… You wouldn't dare." Meiko's voice was cold, and astonished. Miku was the best out of all of them! Why would he…

Of course, Meiko slapped him. "I can't believe you. You have the nerve to delete Miku, your best program, and then have the audacity act as if you've been wronged. I don't care for your reasoning. So, I'll tell you, don't write another song again. At least, not for me. I will never sing, as long as my master is someone as disgusting and despicable as you.

"Also, I want you to know that she will be back. I know you're not the only one who can create us. Someone will find her, someone will save her, and then, we'll have a new master. So, for now, you have nothing. Make all the Vocaloids you want, but you will never hear a song from us, again. I can make sure of that."

And Meiko was gone. And, Master knew, so were the rest of his creations.

**A/N: I was looking at what order the Vocaloids were made, so now, I'm probably going to make Gumi, Miki, Luka, Gakupo, and Piko's stories… Gakupo and Gumi will be together, so whatevers. I might do Yuki and Lily, but that's only if I can get the rest of these done. Today is officially the last day I work on these stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's hard to come back from such a horrible failure, but I did~! Miss meh? I figured Luka needed some love… :3 And had to give some :3 **

Luka already knew. She may be one of the newer Vocaloids, but she still was one of the smarter ones. The song Rin was singing, the dust that seemed to cling to the now unbreathable air and the somber look everyone had. But she was also a little braver than the others.

She went to Master's office. It was already littered with papers, so she might as well start there. She swept all the papers to the center of room, then dragged something out from the hall. It was a large, heavy box, it's top flaps coming undone. She heaved out a paper shredder, and plugged it into the wall, extending it toward to the rooms middle.

She sat down, and started shredding papers. She felt some kind of relief in such a menial task. It was simple. She didn't even bother reading the sheets. She knew he left things like receipts and important documents, or flyers and songs, almost everything paper. Everything was tuned out and shredded with a faint hum.

Meiko walked past the room, puffy eyed and mumbling. She looked in to see the biggest busted diva on the floor. She laughed as Luka continued to shred, her face emotionless and void. "Mind if I join?" she questioned. Luka gestured to the paper stack, almost begging for help. It was over ten years of paper, all from since he just graduated high school.

So Luka and Meiko sat, shredding paper in sync. They began to hum a song that was on everyone's minds. Slowly, Luka started to let the words bubble from her lips.

_"What I believed in, comfortable fantasy, repeating again and again. Reflected in a mirror, give up singing, shout in a violent manner._

_ "I want to sing. I still want to sing. I became somewhat of a bad child, it seems. Master, please end it all, somehow with your hand because I do not want to see you suffer anymore. Now singing is just making my body rot away. I ask for a miracle but I just drive myself into a dead-end."_

Luka stopped suddenly, staring at the clenched fists she placed in her lap. She felt a steady stream of tears fall down her face. She was surprised at her lack of control. Meiko placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I know. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now, Gumi and Gakupo~! I wub dem so~ mush~! KAWAII DESU~!**

It was early by Gakupo's standards. It was only noon, and he had been up late working on another song he had put off until the day before. He expected to see Miku, needing someone to go with her to go get more leeks, or Kaito, in need of an ice cream buddy. But he saw the newest Vocaloid, Gumi, hugging a teddy bear, wearing pajamas.

She wore a strapless white romper with pink ribbons laced down the front over her breasts, tied together at the top. Her feet were covered with fuzzy pink slippers with the consistency of a cheap towel. Her bear was green, like the color of her hair, with a orange bow tied around its neck.

Her green hair was frizzy and unkempt, like if she just woke up. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she was crying. Her face was washed out and pasty, like she'd just seen a ghost. Overall, she looked horrible.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to tell him something. But she stopped. She started to turn away, and shook her head. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

It was the first time Gakupo had heard her speak, and if her singing was anything like her voice, it must be god awful. Master kept insisting that she wasn't finished, but he didn't know her _voice _wasn't finished. It was torn and scratchy, as if a virus had infected her before she had been finished. It was childlike, but still demonic and sickly.

Gakupo stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. She squeaked and looked back. "Come on in."

Gumi nodded and shuffled past him, looking around at the room curiously. Its walls were light lavender, with all its furniture the same pure shade of white. The pillows on his bed were of different shades of purple, while the comforter matched the wall. She looked out of place, with her orange, green and pink ensemble.

Gakupo gestured for her to sit and she did, perched daintily at the edge of the bed. Gakupo sat on the floor in front of her. "What did you want to tell me?"

She sat in silence for a minute, and Gakupo almost thought she forgot. Then she looked up, as if she was going to speak again. Her face was glittering, only a thin line under each eye. She was crying. Gumi let out a heart breaking sob and launched herself at him, bawling into his nightshirt.

He let out soothing noises and rubbed her back, lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

She let out a louder sob, and launched into her dramatic tale. "I was walking to see Miku because she was going to practice a duet with me that Master assigned us and I went into her room and Kaito was there and he was crying and I asked what was wrong and he said Miku was gone and I asked why he said that and he said Master killed her and I didn't believe him so I went to ask Master and he said he deleted her and I could just do the duet with Len and I started to cry and I tried to go back to bed because I figured it was a bad dream but then I realized everyone was serious because Rin was crying and Len wouldn't talk and Meiko was mad and Luka was too!"

Her story came out in one sentence and was a blur. Gakupo had to replay the story in his mind a few times until he realized what she just said. "Miku's…. Gone?" he asked. Gumi nodded and only cried harder. Gakupo shook his head. Gumi had a good reason to cry.

It was silent as Gumi settled down. Then she began to sing a song she heard from Rin earlier.

_"I try to remember faces of people I've missed, but those memories are fading away. You hear me, break my heart. It's vanishing, the death is drawing near." _

Gakupo looked down at the girl now resting in his lap. "Did you write that yourself?" She shook her head no. "Rin was singing. She said Miku wrote it."

"Will you teach it to me?"

Gumi nodded. She had a really good voice. Maybe Master was finished with her.

**A/N: Now, Piko and Miki~! MAYBE Lily. I might do them all in one chapter. I had another idea that sounded a **_lot_ **better than using them and their depression. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I guess this one is a little more for Master rather than the other three. Don't worry, they'll get their chances, as will Yuki~! **

A girl with beautiful blonde hair, falling down to her back, her chest openly exposed by a strappy black and yellow shirt. Her shoulders were covered by what one would call a black vest, with its entire back missing. Her legs were scantily clad by a short yellow and black leather skirt, and emphasized with stiletto boots, yellow and black, that came up mid-thigh. Around her hips and wrists were what could only be seen as wiring, racing up and down stretches of arm and abdomen. Under heavily lashed eyelids were blue eyes the color of a blue sky.

The next one was a short androgynous figure, with white hair hanging in wisps down to its shoulders. Her thin shoulders were covered by an oversized white tank top with a dramatic collar. Her legs were covered by a simple pair of black leggings, with what looked like a streak of wiring down either side. Her feet were covered by a pair of simple white boots, adorned with black stripes. She had black arm bands stopping just below the meeting of her shoulder and arm. It looked as if an USB plug was coming from the end. Underneath white lashes were beautiful, odd eyes. One a deep sea green, one a bright cyan.

The third was a girl with flame red, hanging limply at her waist, one thick clump of hair sticking up in a small curl. She wore a white dress with blue stripes running along the sides and the front, it's middle filled with red. A blue star in the middle of the chest, with a pad on either shoulder of pure blue fuzz. She wore blue wrist gloves with white and blue stripped cloth stopping it half way, with a red star. She wore red and blue stripped knee high socks, with white stopping mid-calf. Underneath her thin lashes were red eyes, the color of blood.

The fourth figure was a girl was one with shoulder length black hair pulled into two pig tails with two orange ribbons. She wore a plain red school girl dress with a white short sleeved shirt underneath it, it's ends sealed off with black straps of leather on either side. She had a red and white plaid half tie, and a red pack on her shoulders. She had white knee-high socks and black leather Mary-Jane shoes. She had wide murk brown eyes under her pale lids.

The final figure was a boy with shaggy golden hair, wearing a sailor's cap. He wore a causal white tank top with a captain's jacket over it. He had knee length black trousers, and underneath is left pant leg, his knee was bound. His right ankle was bound as well and his feet were bare. A yellow bird sat on the tip of his button noes, chirping. His right eye was wrapped up and bloody, but his other eye was opened wide, golden like honey.

A man in the corner of the room and walked past every one of his creations, standing by the first girl's head. He pressed lightly on both sides of her temples, and the girl woke up. Her chest started to rise and fall rapidly, and she flailed like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were wide and fluttering, and she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her hands, as if it hurt to wake up.

The man walked by every one of his creations and repeatedly pressed their temples, unfazed by his children's pains. Finally, when the last one had stopped moving, they all sat up in sync, their faces blank and emotionless. Their master stood in front of his, wearing a black polo and khakis. He smiled, his arms spread wide. "My children." They all got down on their knees respectively and bowed their heads.

"Master."

**A/N: I just HAD to add Oliver~! Even if Piko, Miki, Yuki and Oliver aren't that popular, there by far some of my favorites. I was gonna put Iroha, Meme, Haku and Neru, but how much work would that be? You don't like it? Write your own f-ing story!**


End file.
